


Naturals

by PurpleFlowerGardener



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I just wanted to write this I don't know why, Kinda, Redeemed Ben Solo, Snow, Snowboarding AU, Vacation, will add more tags when I write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlowerGardener/pseuds/PurpleFlowerGardener
Summary: He was a nervous snowboarder, but good with all his practice. She was a natural, even if she’d never freaking touched a snowboard before now. Ever.





	1. Vacation

It’s kinda hard to go on vacation when you are the supreme overlord of The First Order. It’s harder to have a boyfriend- fiancé, who is that person, and you’re with the resistance. Shit worked out though, and Rey was REALLY glad it did.

Rey hadn’t been to a snow planet for fun ever. Ben had insisted, and here they were, screwing around in the snow for FUN. It was cold on this world. She knew it would warm up in its summer months, this snow would melt and trees and grass would form, but now, it was all white. Even the atmosphere on this planet made the sky shades of grey and purple, but it was breathable.

He’d never told her this, but Ben loved snowboarding in his free time. He said it started on a dare because he’d been afraid, but even after falling and twisting his arm, he’d liked it. He said it took a hell of a long time to get good at it, though.

Now, Rey looked down the slope her future husband was making her willfully slide down on a board. She wasn’t really afraid of heights, but this was a little frightening. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and twisted at her hips to make momentum. The hill was high, but on pure instinct, she twisted again, and again, and a strangled laugh ripped itself from her lips. It was terrifying, but the odd part of herself loved this. The wind was bitterly cold, and it wiped her warm hat off her head. Well, oops.

Suddenly, she saw a jump ahead, and again, she was afraid. It was too close to steer out of the way, so she hit it head-on. She fell to the ground as quickly as she could, and after a set of dangerous wobbles, she regained her balance. Not dead, once again. Another strange laugh escaped her, then she was at the bottom. She watched Ben snowboarded down just as quickly, but he aimed for the jump. He also leaned down and snatched her hat from the snow quick as lightning.

“How the hell are you that good?” he asked once pulled on of his boots out of the socket it plugged into and handed her the hat. Rey pulled it onto her head, her ears grateful for the soft fuzz.

“What do you mean?” Rey asked, bewildered. 

“Tell me you’ve snowboarded before?” He asked, just as bewildered, but also exasperated.

“No, never. I’ve never snowboarded before.” Rey laughed at the look on Ben’s face. He rubbed his gloved hand on one side of his face. “Why?” 

“You-” Ben sighed. “Not only did you not fall, you looked graceful,” Slowly, Rey grinned.

“Did I now?” She crossed her arms and smiled wickedly at Ben, who scoffed.

“Yeah. The first time I snowboarded, I was told I looked like a toddler walking for the first time-” He paused, and a slow smile crossed his face. “And then I fell and slid face first down a large portion of a mountain.” 

Rey laughed. “Ben Solo, the hard-worked snowboarder, is bested by Rey, who has never touched a snowboard in her life.” 

“You nowhere near bested me. You bested me, six years ago. Maybe only five, I’ll give you that.” he said and Rey stepped closer and pecked him on the cheek.

“Four years ago.” She said and laughed. Ben rolled his eyes.

“Fine, four,” he relented. 

The two decided they were cold and returned to the chalet.


	2. 2

The cocoa was perfect. This was the real vacation in Rey’s eyes, sitting next to the fire, reading and laying with her back against Ben, and her head in the crook of his neck.

“I still can’t get over it,” Ben said as Rey shifted, drawn out of her introspection.

“What? Oh, right.” Rey lifted her hot chocolate mug from the coffee table until it was in reach, then grabbed it from mid-air and took a sip, and similarly replaced it on the coffee table. “Does it bother you?”   
“No, not really. I suppose I worked hard to get good and I’m a little jealous that you just picked it up so quickly,” Ben replied, and Rey nuzzled him affectionately. Ben got like this sometimes, little things, but it never really bothered her. 

There were moments like this when Rey could just forget about all that was happening. There was not a lot of true normalcy for people who lived and interacted with all different people. Normalcy was different for every person, but for Rey, she liked to pretend she could settle down with Ben on some warm planet, farming or something, and never worry about the resistance or The First Order. They could just relax forever, doing nothing but what they wanted, and suddenly she felt a little prickle at the corner of her eye.

“Hey, It will be alright,” Ben whispered to her, and she realized he’d been reaching into her mind. She’d been so focused on the sunny picture the two could never have, she hadn’t noticed him looking into her head. She wasn’t used to people being able to do that, but Ben was just as skilled at the force as she was. She should have seen it coming.

“I wish we could have that,” Rey said, and pushed the back of her hand at her eyes, wiping the few tears away. 

“Maybe we can, one day. We still have a lot of work to do, to bring peace, but I promise you, one day we can have something like that.” Ben promised quietly. He kissed her on the side of the head, the angle awkward for better kisses.

Rey twisted her body, kneeling, and kissed him. She never got tired of hearing him say such wonderful and comforting things. His lips were softer than you would expect, just looking at him. He was 6”2’, a well built and strong man, and often brooding, but he kissed well. He liked both ends of the kiss spectrum, the light kisses of love, and the dark, long, burning kisses of lust. Rey liked both too, but now she wanted the latter kind at the moment.

He realized quickly, and the aspect of the kiss changed. His hands roamed her sides, and the little shocks from static electricity made her laugh, but not for long. He kissed her neck, leaving a little mark there, and Rey knew it would be there for a while. She wasn’t mad about it, though. Skillfully, she positioned herself to kneel above him, and this was the only time she was taller than him. She liked that, and so did Ben, who let out an appreciative sound at the ability to kiss her neck and chest easier.

With nimble fingers, he lifted her pullover sweatshirt over her head, knowing full well she wasn’t wearing a shirt under it. She hadn’t worn a shirt since the two had gotten back to their private lodge after snowboarding, the two had been busy with other, more important matters, like memorizing every curve in each other's bodies.

Rey found the zipper of his dark blue hoodie and unzipped it nimbly. He also had neglected to replace a shirt, only having put the hoodie on because it was cold when they were not in bed or by the fire. The only downside of a cold vacation in Ben’s eyes was not getting to see Rey naked all the time. Rey appreciated getting to undress him so many times, however. She couldn’t pin a favorite part of having sex with him, but the simple act of undressing Ben was high on said list. Like getting to unwrap a present. 

Rey relaxed her legs a little, sitting on her heels and on his lap, and kissed Ben Harder. His hands went to her chest, holding her tits and squeezing them lightly. He’d not said it out loud, but Rey knew they were Ben’s favorite part of her body. He’d thought it thousands of times, never really trying to hide it.

Ben’s hands found the waistband of her sleeping pants, loose blue fabric with an elastic waistband. He slid them off her hips, his thumbs brushing her butt, and made her stand for half a second to let them fall to the floor. They didn’t even have to talk to her to let her know what he wanted to do, they just knew without speaking. It was convenient, The Force. Rey reached for the zipper of his jeans, black with a copper zipper and button. She thought he looked especially nice in the jeans, but obviously, he looked best when he wasn’t wearing anything. She laughed at this thought.

He was still so rudely wearing his boxers. These, she ripped away a little less nice. He lifted his pelvis and her along with him as she slid off the underwear. She loved the look of him, now, the expectancy in his eyes, and the adrenaline in her veins, she loved this more than any words could express.

He rested his hands on her waist and lifted her effortlessly. He slowly positioned her over his member, and slowly she took him inside her. The slowness was agony, wonderful pain the slow feeling of him filling her, Rey bit her lip in anticipation. After a slow second of stillness, Rey moved. In sync, Rey let out a moan of pleasure and threw her head back, and Ben groaned. As she bounced up and down on his cock, she felt like there was nothing else happening. There was no First Order, there was no resistance, just Ben and Rey, and maybe that future she was hoping for. 

Rey felt so wonderful. She felt a tenseness growing in her lower abdomen, and as the two had begun to fuck, she’d felt a slow grin spread across her face, her eyes closed, concentrating on this wonderful feeling she wished would never go away. Lightning danced up her spine, and she arched her back, giving Ben a view he loved. He thought she was beautiful like this, no dark looks of work and worry about the resistance or The First Order, just the ecstasy he was making her feel. It was a big ego boost, fucking Rey. He knew what she liked, and it made him feel like he was a master of this trade.

Rey felt herself growing closer to the edge, and with every passing second, she grew closer and began to cry out a little more each time the gravity brought her down onto him, and he seemed less inclined to be quiet. His hands roaming her naked body, her knuckles white on the back of the sofa, and then she came like a tsunami, chanting Ben’s name in a strangled way that pushed Ben over the edge, and suddenly the room was still.

Rey slumped on him, her face resting in the crook of his neck, and both breathed deeply for a while. A mad giggle escaped Rey, and a responding chuckle came from Ben. She pulled off Ben’s dick, and pulled her pants from the ground, along with her cocoa, that was now cold.

“Can’t wait till all that shit’s over. This will be every day,” Ben said quietly, still lying back against sofa back. He waved his hand in the air a little bit to mean The First Order and the resistance. One side would win, and then the two of them would find a quiet place to stay forever.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Rey said, and leaned against Ben, returning to her book and cocoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I wrote it on a whim, I just wanted to see Ben and Rey on a snowy vacation.


End file.
